


Those damned silk blouses

by ReginasMistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a standalone piece for each of the eight prompts for swanqueen week 7: domesticity. Some are just Regina/Emma, some include Henry also =)</p>
<p>Confessions<br/>Travel<br/>Insecurities<br/>Illness<br/>Sleeping<br/>Arguments<br/>Physical Intimacy<br/>Coming Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~

**Those damned silk blouses**

~

Written for Day 1: Confessions: Sun Aug 7th

~

Summary: Emma has a confession. Regina has one too.

~

 

They hadn’t been together very long, but Regina couldn’t help but be amused at how easily Emma had slipped into her daily life, and her home.

So when she found her sat in the bottom of her walk-in wardrobe, surrounded by piles of her clothes, she perhaps wasn’t as surprised as she could have been.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Emma lifted her eyes to Regina, a startled look in her eyes, and quickly responded.

“Nothing.”

Regina scoffed.

“I may not have your super power, Emma, but I know that’s a lie.”

“I just wanted to… check something.”

“Were you checking if finding all my clothes on the floor, would irritate me?”

Emma smiled sheepishly.

“No.” She glanced up at the empty rail, not quite realising until now that she’d literally taken every single item down.

“So, tell me.”

“You’ll laugh if I tell you.”

When Emma cast her gaze back down to the mess, a disappointed look on her face, Regina took pity on her.

“I won’t laugh.” She toed some items out of the way, kneeling down on the floor next to her and taking hold of her hand, gently interlocking their fingers and grinning at the smile it provoked.

“I was looking for a blouse you used to wear.”

“I have a lot of blouses, dear. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“It was that one you lent me. When I first came to Storybrooke.” She bit her lip. “Well, Henry gave me it.”

“Why do you want that?”

“I wanted to wear it again. It may have escaped your attention at the time, but those damned silk blouses you’d always wear… the way they hung on you was just… and the way they were cut so sometimes I could see…” she let out an anxious laugh. “I thought you were hot, and… wearing that blouse? Knowing it had been on your bare skin?”

“You pervert.” Regina taunted.

“I know you’ve got plenty of blouses in here, but I just really wanted to wear that one.” When she heard a giggle escape Regina’s mouth, she looked up at her and pulled a face. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing because of that. I’m laughing because I started wearing it to bed a lot.” She confessed in return. “When I got it back. It’s in my chest of drawers.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, like you say, it had been on your bare skin.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t wash it straight away. I might have had a few improper thoughts about you in return.”

Emma laughed too then.

“And you say _I’m_ a pervert? Mayor Mills,” Emma teased her back.

Regina grinned, holding her hand out and summoning the blouse in question. She offered it to Emma, dropping a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Borrow it whenever you like.”


	2. Better Memories

**Better Memories**

~

Written for Day 2: Travel: Mon Aug 8th

~

Summary: Regina takes Emma on vacation

~

 

"Drink this."

Regina smiled innocently. A little  _too_ innocently.

And Henry was smiling right along with her.

"Seriously? What is it? It's a potion, right?"

"We're having a family vacation, and in order for the destination to stay a surprise, I need you to drink this." She explained simply.

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What's it going to do?"

"You'll be able to understand what Henry and I say to you, but not anybody else. It's a simple spell, honestly. It will only last about half the day."

"Ma, just drink it. We have to get going."

"So, it's a long journey?" She pried.

"Drink it." Regina insisted.

"Fine, fine." Emma downed it, grimacing at the taste and setting the glass back down on the table. "Ughh, what's in that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

~

When they'd finally got on the road, it didn't take long for Emma to realise there was  _another_ effect the potion was having on her.

"Um, Regina... why does the Storybrooke sign say... something... I can't read? Is that... some... ancient language?"

"Well, if you can read the destination on the boarding passes it won't stay secret for long, will it."

"So now I can't speak to anyone, or read, either? Seems like an awful lot of trouble to me. What if you get lost? You don't know the outside world as well as I do."

"We did research." Henry piped up. "And anyway, I'm pretty capable of getting around in the outside world."

Regina smiled proudly.

~

If her geography had been a little better, she probably could have figured out potential destinations based on a solid six hours in flight. Somehow the thought of trying to work that out without access to a map, just hurt her brain though.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

"Wait and see." Regina said simply, hailing a taxi for them both and letting Henry lift their cases into the back for them.

"Come on kid, I know you're in on it. Give me a hint at least?"

"Nope."

~

When they arrived at a campsite, Emma managed to get her hands on a map, watching as the words started to form into ones she could actually read again.

_Lake Talquin State Forest._

_Tallahassee._

"We're in Tallahassee?"

"I'm gonna set the tent up." Henry moved away from them, letting them have a moment.

"I wanted you to have happy memories here, instead of sad ones." Regina explained. She'd been so sure this was a good idea, but now they were there she was overwhelmed with anxiety.

But Emma's eyes widened in soft understanding.

When she'd first arrived in Storybrooke, Regina had taunted her about how much she moved around. She'd asked what she'd enjoyed about Tallahassee so much to stay there 2 years.

Several years on, and now a couple, Emma had confided in her recently that if anything, her time in Tallahassee had been  _anything_ but enjoyable.

She'd said it was supposed to be her and Neal's fresh start. Their  _home_. She'd told her how she'd closed her eyes and let her finger land anywhere on that map. She'd told her how angry she'd been at Neal disappearing on her, but despite it all she'd ended up moving there anyway, a slither of hope she might one day run into him again.

It had been where she was supposed to be happy, but all she'd ended up having was sad memories of something that never came to be. Doubts and regrets, filling almost every waking thought.

"You brought us all the way out here, just to make me better memories?"

Regina smiled shyly.

"I thought we could try."


	3. It got a little out of hand

**It got a little out of hand**

~

Written for Day 3: Insecurities: Tues Aug 9th

~

Summary: Despite there being no current big bad in Storybrooke, the sheriff is suddenly very busy

~

 

"Sheriff Swan." Emma answered the phone, happy for it to be ringing again when they'd had such a quiet time in town as of late. "Cutlery? Really?" she couldn't help but be amused at how seriously Granny was reacting. "So... what you're telling me is... someone broke into the diner just to steal all the spoons? But not... not the knives or the forks or?" she let Granny rant a little longer. "No, no I'm sorry... of course I'm taking you seriously, it just seems like a really odd thing for someone to steal. Did they take anything else?" She clicked her pen in her free hand as she continued to listen to the report. "Did they cause any damage?... Yeah, I'll- I'll swing by now, see if I can find any clues or prints... not at all, see you soon."

She grabbed her jacket and keys, and made her way over to the diner.

Once there, she'd offered to put up a protection spell around the diner, dusted for prints and any other evidence the perpetrator might have left, and prepared to take her little to no findings back to the station with her, assuring Granny she would get to the bottom of it, and not to worry.

Granny had rewarded her thoroughness with a grilled cheese and a hot cocoa, and all in all she felt like she'd had a productive and enjoyable morning. So much so, she didn't mind giving herself the afternoon off.

"Someone stole  _spoons_?" Regina raised one eyebrow, clearly amused and unimpressed in equal measures.

"Yeah,  _spoons_." Emma laughed. "How mad is that? God only knows what their motive could be. Granny was so pissed, but I think I managed to reassure her. It's probably just kids playing a prank."

"Yes, probably." She smiled in agreement.

~

Word got around town pretty quickly, partially, no doubt, because of the absurdity of the crime, but also because it had been so peaceful. It was literally the most exciting thing to happen in months. Everyone liked something to gossip about, especially fairy tale folk.

And it seemed like every few days, some new and absurd item was being reported missing.

So she was a good, thorough sheriff, taking all the complaints seriously and giving each and every victim patience and consideration. And if she got the occasional sweet treat out of it, she wasn't going to complain.

~

It had seemed pretty amusing in the beginning, but several weeks on, crimes continuing and suspect still not found, Emma noticed it was taking a toll on Regina's state of mind.

She watched her where she stood staring at the door, checking the locks one after another; then checking them  _again._

"Regina, whoever it is that's going around stealing things, I'm pretty sure this is about the most secure place in town."

"Not everyone is deterred just because of who I am, or... who I  _was_. You  _do_ remember breaking into my office, don't you, Emma?" she teased playfully, despite her anxiety.

"Trust me, nobody's breaking in here."

Regina appreciated Emma's confidence, but whoever had been running around town had had the gall to steal from  _Rumple_ , and as far as she was concerned, that meant they were a force to be reckoned with.

Still, the items that had been going missing didn't seem to have any significance, or link.

~

When Emma's phone rang the next morning, she rushed to answer it almost excitedly.

"Sheriff Swan... there has?... yeah, I'm looking into it... yeah, I'll swing by straight away."

She hung up the phone, noticing Regina's curious glare.

"What did they steal this time?"

"Grumpy's axe. Apparently he already had to replace one, and he doesn't much fancy another change of name."

"They're getting bolder."

"Yeah, or stupider." Emma laughed.

~

When Emma woke in the night to find Regina staring out of the window anxiously, she couldn't help but feel concerned, and a little guilty.

"Can't sleep?"

"Bad dreams. I know it's probably just kids playing pranks but I just- I can't help feeling like there's more to it than that. Maybe it's my turn next. What if they break in when Henry's here on his own?" she worried. "I dreamt it was someone I hurt in the enchanted forest, and they'd stolen all the spoons from Granny's so they could slowly stab me to death with something blunt."

She let out a nervous laugh after, embarrassed to admit to her dream.

Emma worried her lip, getting out of bed and reaching for Regina's hand.

"I have to show you something."

She led her down the hallway, into one of the spare bedrooms, and pulled out a box from under the bed.

Regina eyed it curiously, opening the lid and seeing a whole host of stolen - if unimportant- items hidden away inside it. All those spoons from Granny's. Rumple's open/closed shop sign. Countless pens from god only knew where. She doubted all of those had even been noticed missing. An ice-cream scoop from  _Any Given Sundae_. A pry bar from the mechanics. A clock from Marco's workshop. A variety of items that were either just small enough to go unnoticed, or just big enough to cause a call to the sheriff's station - but none of them things that couldn't be easily replaced.

Then there was Grumpy's axe.

"It was _you_?"

"It was an accident. I mean... I kind of... I didn't think it through. It had just been so quiet lately, I kind of felt like... maybe if some stuff went missing I'd be needed again. So I started taking things, and then when people started calling in... I guess it got a little out of hand. Then I- I had all this stuff and I guess... I  _liked_ having all this stuff. I never really had much growing up. I lived out of like... two boxes." She explained. "But... I didn't want you to start having bad dreams because of it. I didn't want to hurt anyone, you least of all."

"Oh, Emma," Regina considered her sympathetically. "You feel like you're not needed?"

"Well, I'm not needed as the  _Saviour_ lately, am I? Nobody to protect the town from. I just... I guess I wanted to remind everyone. I can still be really useful, right? In hindsight, I know it's stupid I just-"

"It's  _not_ stupid. You spent so much of your life being rejected and misunderstood. You were sent back into the system by more than one family, of course you're going to feel a little insecure at times, but you have to trust me on this, Emma. No matter what,  _I'm_ always going to need you. For _me_ , and for _Henry_." She offered lovingly. "And as for the town? They love you.  _Literally_ love you. They marked the official enchanted forest calendar with a bank holiday in your honour." She rolled her eyes.

"I have my own bank holiday?"

"Saviour day. I kid you not." She grinned. "For future reference though, if you really want to fake crime around town, maybe let me be in on it next time? I'm sure I could create more havoc than you have been with your spoon pinching."

Emma was in awe at how well this woman knew her; how understanding she had been, and in turn how mischievous.

"I guess I should probably return all this stuff though, right?"

"Probably."

Emma took one last look at her box of stolen crap, smiling to herself as she realised she didn't need it one bit.


	4. I'm not wearing a nurses outfit

**I'm not wearing a nurses outfit**

~

Written for day 4: Illness: Wed Aug 10th

~

Summary: Henry gives Emma an idea

~

 

It had started with a mild cough, a bit of a sniffle, and then a sore throat that made swallowing anything impossible.

She'd never been one to let any illness get in the way. People who knew her well enough, knew that even if her arm were hanging off, or she'd been bleeding out, she'd still drag herself into work or do whatever she'd been intending to do on any given day.

And she'd been putting up with her sudden illness just like she always would, soldiering on, when Henry had given her a  _look_.

"You should stay at home."

"Kid, I'm fine, it's just a 24 hour thing."

"You said that  _two_ days ago."

"I'm not dying, okay?" She groaned as she erupted into a coughing fit, her throat increasingly irritated and painful just at the effort of talking.

"You should let mom look after you. She's  _super_ good at it. Sometimes, I'm not even that ill, but if it's a choice between staying at home being pampered, or  _school_... you know. There's only so many bird houses I wanna build." He shrugged conspiratorially.

She pondered his suggestion more seriously then.

"I suppose... one day in bed... could maybe..."

"You won't regret it." He beamed, pleased to have talked her round. Truth be told, he worried about her. If telling her a secret encouraged her to get some proper rest, it was a risk he was willing to take.

~

When Regina heard Emma had stayed home, she didn't need to give it a second's consideration before her mind was made up. She poofed home immediately, finding her wife in bed looking sorry for herself, and rather adorably pathetic.

"Henry told me you didn't go into work."

"Yeah I- I don't feel so good."

"You must be dying for  _you_ to admit that. Have you been sick? Are you feverish?"

"No I- I don't know, I mean... I feel kinda woozy."

In a matter of minutes Emma was propped up with more pillows then she could ever need, a thermometer in her mouth and cool compress on her forehead, and the gentles caresses up and down one of her arms.

And this look of concern and tenderness in Regina's eyes, that Emma didn't think she'd ever had directed at her before in her entire life.

It made her feel a little breathless, but Regina took her change in breath to be a further sign of her deterioration.

"Just take it easy, I'm right here. I'll look after you now." She smiled lovingly, seeming almost in her element.

"What about the council meet-" she erupted into another coughing fit, and Regina softly shushed her.

"Don't try to speak. You need to rest your throat." She carfully lifted her chin, eyeing her worriedly before hmm-ing. "Yes, it's a little swollen. I'll get you something soothing to drink."

Emma watched her leave, feeling a small smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

~

She didn't know what Regina had put in that hot lemon and honey and  _heaven_ drink, maybe a little magic? but it was working wonders. Already it seemed to have eased off her cough, and swallowing wasn't quite as uncomfortable.

When she'd finished it, Regina had insisted she close her eyes and try get some extra sleep, and started gently stroking her hand through her hair and then down her spine in this way that just seemed to turn Emma's muscles to jelly.

Sleep had come easily.

~

Henry had sneaked a look in on her when he got home that evening, giving her a smile whilst Regina went to get dinner ready.

"See what I mean?"

"I can't believe the royal treatment. I mean, maybe I should. She  _is_ a royal after all, but seriously kid, I feel so much better."

"You sure about that?" He grinned.

She'd got his meaning of course.

~

She should have felt bad about it - she really did feel a ton better, but the thought of spending another day in bed being pampered and fussed over, had her feigning feeling much worse than she did.

Regina cleared her entire diary, keeping her company every waking second - and Emma was sure every sleeping one too.

Every little ache or quiet mumble of complaint, and she was reaching to her to try and ease her pain.

She made soup that was  _actually_ palatable.

She fluffed up the pillows in some super-human way that made Emma feel like she was sleeping on clouds.

There was no doubt in her mind, Emma was taking priority over everything and everyone else, like it was Regina's sole mission in life to nurse her back to health.

~

By day three, Emma had been watching her go about her usual routine and couldn't help but let her mind wander.

At her dazed look, Regina's concern grew once more.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Hm?"

"You seemed to disappear on me, there. Is there anything else I can do for you? To make you comfortable?"

"Well, if you're intent on continuing to nurse me, you could put on the appropriate attire."

Regina's eyebrows raised.

"Someone must be feeling better?"

Emma forced out a few weak coughs.

"No! I mean, a little bit but, not 100%. I don't have to stop flirting just because I'm sick."

"I'm not wearing a nurses outfit."

~

When she was on day four of bed rest, and Regina had continued being tentative and patient with her, she had to admit the guilt was finally creeping in.

"How's my little swan feeling today?"

Emma blushed at the term of endearment, and then sat herself up.

"I have a confession. I'm feeling better. Like,  _way_ better."

"That's good news, surely?"

Regina was enjoying watching Emma squirm.

"I felt better a few days ago, I just kind of... enjoyed you looking after me. It's not something I'm used to." She shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry I lied."

"No need. I knew you were better."

"Seriously?" she flushed.

"Henry likes to drag a few extra pamper days out of me too. You both so alike." She grinned. "But no harm done. I enjoyed looking after you, did that ever occur to you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean... you're really good at it. You seemed to enjoy it."

"I don't enjoy you being ill Emma, but you allowing me to take care of you? I'm honoured." She offered. "And, I'm glad you're better."


	5. In your arms

**In Your Arms**

~

Written for Day 5: Sleeping: Thurs Aug 11th

~

Summary: Emma can't keep her distance any longer. She learns Regina never wanted her to.

~

 

She didn't want to smother her. She didn't want her to feel obliged in any way. She wanted her to be allowed her space if that's what she needed, and in the beginning she'd thought it was as simple as that; as wanting to still keep a part of her self separate.

But they've been together a while now, and this is the first time she's woken in the night to hear her crying. This is the first time she's dared to close the gap between them, unspoken boundaries be damned.

Emma inched a little closer, resting a tentative hand on the other woman's arm and feeling her tense, then relax.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

Her voice rarely sounded as timid as in this moment.

Emma shifted impossibly closer, pressing her chest up against Regina's back, curling her legs up and into the space behind her's, and slowly snaking her arm around her waist for a hug.

She felt her tense once more, anxious as to if she was infringing or not.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I'm not... used to it."

"Being hugged?"

"Not like this. Not in bed."

"But... do you like it?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, but Emma felt her press slightly back into her, a hand slipping into hers to hold it in place.

"Do  _you_ like it?" She turned the question back on her, instead of answering it herself.

"Of course I like it. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just... didn't think you'd ever want to." She finally confessed.

"I always want to, Regina, but... you always move away and I guess I- I wanted to respect your space. Is this why you're upset? You didn't think I'd ever want to?"

She felt Regina's hand grip her own a little more tightly.

"Nobody else ever wanted to. Not since Daniel and that was so- short lived."

"Nobody else ever wanted to snuggle up to you in bed?"

"Not once they'd got what they wanted from me, no. They never usually even stayed."

"Not even Robin?"

She felt her tense briefly at the mention of his name.

"He had Roland to think of. It would have been unfair of me to expect him to stay."

Not wanting to focus on the past, and eager to make progress and make something more positive come from Regina's revelation, Emma pressed a soft, lingering kiss, to her shoulder.

"Well, I'd be happy to hug you like this every night, if you'd like me to too?" She offered. "Or, there are other positions, if you think they'd be more comfortable."

Regina let out a laugh.

"Always eager to try new positions, Miss Swan?"

Emma laughed then too.

"Eager to try  _everything_ with  _you_." She said sincerely.

They were quiet for a while, before Regina's sleepy voice whispered one last thing.

"I want to sleep like this in your arms,  _always_."

"Then always, you shall."

She'd fallen to sleep not long after that.


	6. Stoke the Fire

**Stoke the Fire**

~

Written for Day 6: Arguments: Fri Aug 12th

~

Summary: Emma tries to wind Regina up, but it doesn't go quite as planned

~

 

Emma didn't know why it bothered her so much. They'd been living together long enough to learn how to be tolerant of each other, but for some reason, the fact Regina hadn't batted an eyelid when she left the lid off the toothpaste and didn't swill her spit from the sink, suddenly _really_ irritated her.

She _wanted_ to be told off.

She _wanted_ an argument.

She thought back to when they'd first met, to all the fire and passion and the _challenge_ behind her now-lover's eyes, and she suddenly really _really_ wanted to see that again.

It wasn't logical, she knew it. Maybe it was her self-destructive streak sneaking it's way out? Maybe it was pushing away someone she loved for fear they might push her away instead? She honestly didn't know, but she was on a mission, and that mission deserved a name.

_Operation: Stoke the Fire._

She smiled determinedly.

~

She started pretty small, all things considered, but they were all things that Regina had commented about previously, so she felt certain she'd get a rise out of her. They'd gone to Granny's for lunch, and after wolfing down her food - with her hands - she slurped her milkshake through her straw, dragging it out as long and irritatingly as humanely possible, before lifting the straw out and sucking every last bit of drink from it.

It didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

"You must be thirsty, dear. Shall I order you another one?" 

Emma tried not to pull a face.

"Nah, thanks." she said instead.

~

The next morning, she'd shaved her legs in the bath, and not bothered to swill the hairs out of the bottom. She waited almost excitedly as Regina went in for her shower after her, knowing she didn't have much time to get ready for work. She quietly pressed her ear to the door, but only heard running water, not even a tut or a sigh.

She huffed to herself, going into the bedroom and mixing up all her pairs of shoes. Childish, she was aware, but sure to have the desired effect. Regina was  _very_ OCD about keeping all of her shoes organised just so.

She eyed the fresh box of tights off to one side, carefully peeling it open and pulling each pair out, laddering each and every leg before resealing them and placing the box back into position.

When she heard the shower turn off, she closed the wardrobe and went downstairs, waiting patiently for the shouting to start.

But it never started.

Ten minutes later, Regina appeared, perfectly made up, fresh tights and matched up shoes and one of those figure hugging dresses that did strange things to Emma's insides.

She dropped a kiss to her cheek and left for work without a single word about the state of her wardrobe.

She was going to have to try harder.

~

When Regina got home from work, Emma slouched just a little bit more on the couch, turning the TV up just a little higher than necessary, and making sure at least half the crisps she was eating weren't making it to her mouth.

She'd had a busy day, and by busy she meant leaving dirty laundry on the floor, mixing up all the DVDs into the wrong cases, leaving cups and dishes all over the house instead of loading them into the dishwasher, and also leaving the odd tissue randomly here and there.

She heard the click of heels, trying to stay casual but not expecting a gentle hand on her forehead.

"You poor thing, have you been feeling unwell today?"

Emma frowned.

"No, I'm fine."

Regina just smiled softly.

"You just have some rest. I'll take care of everything." She dropped a kiss to her forehead and started on tidying everything up - without a single complaint.

She thought she was  _ill_? She seriously wasn't going to say a single word about the state of her perfect house? She was just going to advise she have some rest?

Emma was seething.

Maybe the DVD's would be the final straw.

DVD's and a bit of classic whining.

"Can you watch a film with me instead?" She put on her _whiniest_ voice.

"If you like."

"Can we watch it  _now_?"

Hesitation.

Okay, this was it.

"How can I say no to that cute little face of yours? What would you like to watch?"

Emma pressed her lips together in irritation.

"You choose."

She watched her move over to pick one out, opening the box to find the wrong disc inside only to  _laugh._

"Oh, Henry's playing games again. Looks like we're watching this instead." She said calmly, setting it in the DVD player and dropping down beside Emma. In a pile of crumbs. Literally sitting  _on_ them.

What the hell?

~

Over the course of the next few days, Emma's attempts to irritate Regina slowly built in severity. She wore her boots in the house - not a massive crime in itself, but then she put them up on the bed. On Regina's freshly cleaned sheets.

Regina came in and simply curled up beside her and fell to sleep.

She bought her her favourite box of chocolates, then went through it and ate her favourites, leaving her with the ones she didn't care for one bit.

Regina opened the box up and ate them anyway.

Emma went on to rearrange the entirety of her office so she couldn't find anything, magically curse her keys so none of them would work, left the freezer open so it defrosted and half flooded the kitchen, and even made it snow in the living room one evening.

Everything was met with an irritatingly calm response - and amusement.

Heck, when it snowed, Regina simply said she supposed she should change into something dryer, and started doing a striptease.

Well, Emma wasn't going to say no to  _that_. She could put her mission on hold for the night. It turned out, the respite had given her her best idea yet, and she'd fallen to sleep satisfied she would get her argument yet.

~

Okay. This was it. This was the big one. This was the game changer.

She stared out of the front window, waiting for the perfect moment.

Then it came.

Her parents, making their way up the path towards the house.

"Hey, do you mind if my parents come round for dinner?"

"Of course not, when should I expect them?"

"Oh, round about," the doorbell rang just on cue. "Now."

" _Now_?"

Emma took a quick breath in excitement. Regina had  _twitched._

She could feel her heart start to race in anticipation of the shit storm she had just caused.

Regina  _hated_ last minute dinner plans. Add to the mix entertaining her _parents_? Massive no-no.

"Why not. A little spontaneity is good for the soul. You let them in, I'll go find the take out menus."

Emma literally heard herself stamping to the door to let her parents in.

Regina was nothing but a delightful hostess, and Emma couldn't help but feel like all she'd achieved was irritating herself. She _hated_ entertaining her parents at the best of times, but Regina seemed completely in her element. She even  _hugged_ Snow goodbye.

"Okay, that's it!" she snapped, and Regina considered her mood carefully.

"Whatever's the matter, dear?"

"Why the hell will you not argue with me? Tell me off! Tell me I'm a messy street-rat! Shout and swear and rage and threaten to singe me with a fireball!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Seriously? I've spent the entire week trying to piss you off and you've just been...  _nice_. Nice! Regina! Christ!" she ranted. "I stole  _all_ of your knickers. What have you even been wearing?"

"Oh- I haven't been wearing any." She flirted.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Flirting!"

"You misunderstand, Emma. I'm not flirting. I'm  _winning_."

Emma hesitated then, taking in Regina's smug expression and satisfied stance. And there it was. That fire behind her eyes. That challenge ignited between them once more.

"You've got to be kidding me. You knew what I was doing?"

"You were hardly subtle, dear."

"So this whole time I've been trying to wind you up, you've just been ignoring it and being nice, to wind _me_ up instead?"

"Of course. If you want to play games, Emma, I can play games. But I'll always win. You should know that by now."

Emma groaned.

"Oh, you smug bitch."

She backed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly, feeling her melt into her, then carefully pull away.

"If it cheers you up, inviting the idiots around nearly broke me."

Emma grinned.

"It does."


	7. Wash it all away

**Wash it all away**

~

Written for day 7: Physical Intimacy: Sat Aug 13th

~

Summary: Emma has her own unique way of soothing Regina after a nightmare

~

 

She was a light sleeper. Always had been. So when Regina started to whimper in her sleep, she was quickly alert.

She felt her tense in her embrace, loosening her hold so she didn't feel more trapped, and sitting up to turn the bedside lamp on.

When she turned back she could see her vest top damp with sweat, watching sadly as Regina tried to weakly fight off an enemy only she could see.

"Hey, Reena," Emma gently reached to her. "It's okay, it's just a bad dream. Come on, come back to me, hm?" she encouraged.

Regina felt the pull back to consciousness almost instantly. She'd always had nightmares, but before Emma she'd rarely had someone to help her out of them, and she was eternally grateful for that now.

But she was still so overwhelmed with fear, her nightmare still fresh on her mind, and she erupted into sobs without being able to control it.

Emma's face came into focus above her, a concerned gaze meeting with hers, eager to try and ground her.

She curled into the other woman's embrace desperately, unable to stop the tremble that had overtaken her entire body, but content to hide in Emma's arms till it did.

Sometimes that was all it took to soothe her, and she'd drift back to sleep without too much issue. But the worst ones? Those stayed with her and hounded her for hours.

"Emma, I can't," she whimpered. "I can't close my eyes. Every time I do it's just... it's all over me. I can't-"

"Shhh," she cooed, gently stroking one hand through her hair. "It's okay, you don't have to close your eyes."

"I feel sick," she whispered timidly.

"I know. It's the adrenaline. It'll ease." She reassured her. She knew what would help, but she also knew Regina would never ask. "Come on," she shifted the covers back, helping Regina out of bed and leading her to the bathroom. "Let's wash it all away, hm?"

She nodded gratefully, watching Emma turn the shower on and gravitating closer to her once more. She'd barely taken a few steps away, but she couldn't cope with being apart from her just then.

Emma gently undressed her, tugging her under the warm spray of water and pulling the shower door closed behind them both.

~

Regina didn't know why it helped so much. Maybe it was as simple as that feeling of being clean? Maybe it was because she was in a warm little cocoon with nothing but her lover? Maybe it was just the feel of smooth flesh pressed against her back and protective arms wrapping around her waist... but it  _always_ helped.

There was something so intimate about letting Emma wash her, and she did it with such reverence.

This wasn't something sexual. That wasn't to say they hadn't had their fair share of fun in the shower before, but  _this_? This was  _comfort_.

Every stroke of skin; and the gentle rain of water washing away trails of soap, seemed to take with it one more disturbing image and painful memory. It focused her intently on the here and now; focused her on the fact that she was safe, and she was loved, and Emma would never leave her side.

~

It was all part of a tried and tested routine. She couldn't sleep, so they'd share a shower together, then move downstairs and put the television on. They'd curl up on the couch together and Emma would let her rest her head in her lap, throw a blanket across her and carefully run her fingers through her hair as they watched whatever tripe they could find to watch at 4am. _Anything_ to help replace painful images with something more mundane and less threatening.

And by the time birdsong could be heard filtering through with the morning sun, Regina would be back to sleep.


	8. This is awkward, dad

**This is awkward, dad**

~

Written for day 8: Coming Out: Sun Aug 14th

~

Summary: Charming walks in on something by accident

~

 

Snow half thrust the casserole into Charming's hands with a wide hopeful smile.

"What's this for?"

"You're going to take it round to Regina's."

"I am?"

"I'm busy, and Emma's- well, I've no idea where Emma is. She hasn't been answering her phone." She tried to hide her concern, but Charming saw right through it. "We've barely seen Regina for weeks, something's obviously not right. So, we're going to take her round that casserole and remind her that she's a part of this family, and we're here to support her when she's ready to come talk to us."

"And by  _we_ , you mean,  _me_?"

"Chop chop." She grinned chirpily.

He sighed. He couldn't deny her when she seemed in such a determined mood.

~

When he got to Regina's and found the door open, he instantly worried for her safety, making his way slowly through the house when he heard a disturbance in the kitchen.

He looked through the crack in the door as he got closer, his limited view only showing him Regina up on the counter, someone's hands running up her thighs. Higher and higher and... oh god, he shouldn't be just watching this.

He supposed this explained why she'd been so absent lately.

Then, she spoke.

"Miss Swan, how much longer are you going to keep me waiting?"

Her tone was dripping with seduction.

In his surprise, the casserole fell to the floor, smashing and spilling food all over the place.

"Oh- fu-"

In the next instant, the kitchen door was open and he was face to face with Regina and his daughter, both looking rather flustered.

"Dad?"

"Charming?"

"Um..." He couldn't seem to form an intelligible sentence.

"Were you spying on us?" Regina accused.

"No! God, no! What are you- I- I brought casserole round."

" _Seriously?_ " Emma looked incredibly uncomfortable, but not as much as her father did in that moment.

Regina was the quickest to recover.

"You don't have to reward me with food, for taking your daughter off your hands."

"I'm just gonna... go." He backed up towards the door. "Oh you- you left your door open. I'll just shut it behind me."

Emma and Regina exchanged a look as he left.

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I thought we'd tell my parents."

"You really think he's going to tell your mother? He's a chickenshit."

Emma's eyes widened at Regina's vulgar term.

"Where did you even hear that?"

Regina smirked.

"You, I believe."

~

When they received an invite for dinner, they presumed the news had been broken, and Snow was either going to lecture them both or plaster her most accepting expression ever on her face.

When they arrived, it was quickly apparent her dad hadn't said a single word.

Regina looked adequately smug about her prediction of his behaviour.

~

After they'd finished eating, Emma helped him clear the dishes into the kitchen, taking a steadying breath and moving in closer so only her father could hear.

"So, you didn't tell mom?"

"What?"

She leant over towards the sink, filling a glass with some water to casually sip at it.

"You know, about me and..." she tilted her head slightly in Regina's direction.

"Oh, _that_? Um, no. No, I didn't."

She frowned.

"You don't approve? Because I have to be honest with you, I don't need your approval. I'll love who I like."

His gaze softened as he heard her mention love, but then he remembered he had to set her straight.

So to speak.

"Hey, I don't fault your taste one bit. There was a time Regina and I almost-" at Emma's alarmed expression, he cut himself short. "I mean, I didn't have my memories. I love your mother of course but... what I'm trying to say, is... I don't  _not_ approve."

He was stumbling over his words, so she decided to take pity on him.

"I get it."

"I thought maybe you and Regina would like to break the happy news to your mother yourselves."

"You wimped out, you mean?"

"No!" He denied it just a little too firmly, his raised voice gaining attention. "I'm sure Snow will be just as delighted. Once she gets over the shock."

"Gets over the shock from what, honey?" Snow was upon them seemingly from nowhere, and for a moment Emma wondered if Regina had somehow taught her how to poof as well.

"Regina's giving Emma riding lessons."

Emma spat her drink, choking slightly at the way that could be interpreted and noticing Regina had joined them also.

"Too right I am." Regina grinned. Still smug as ever.

"Oh, well, that's a lovely idea."

~

Emma had waited till they were back at Regina's to berate her.

"You're loving this, aren't you."

"Winding your father up? I'd be lying if I said no."

"Yeah, and about my father, he totally implied something that I'm seriously hoping I misinterpreted."

"Oh? Do share?"

"He kind of suggested... you and he almost... well, he said I had good taste and I-"

"Yes, Emma, I tried to seduce your father. But it was purely a means to an end. I very much prefer his daughter."

"Oh my God! I do  _not_ need that knowledge in my head."

"Nothing happened."

~

In hind sight, it was kind of risky.

The sheriff's station?

Right there on the desk?

Making out like teenagers?

"Oh- jesus, do you ever put each other down?"

Emma pulled back from Regina, spotting her dad in the doorway with one hand held up to his eyes as though he couldn't bear to look.

"Do you ever think to knock?" Emma snapped.

She missed the amused look on Regina's face, but if she'd seen it she would have quickly worked out Regina was  _trying_ to get them caught.

At least, she she could get a few more brain cells to work when she had her hands and mouth all over her.

"I'm due in to work! I didn't think I  _needed_ to knock! What if someone else had just-" he was distracted when he realised Regina's hands were half down his daughter's jeans. He groaned. "You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm just gonna go. For like, the rest of the day. The shift is  _all_ yours."

Once he'd left, she spotted Regina's look.

"Oh- you totally planned that, didn't you?"

"How could I know when he was due on shift?"

"You know  _everything_."

"Fine, fine. Next time you wanna get together, you can choose the location."

~

And choose it she did.

She took them out in her bug, right into the middle of nowhere, tugging Regina onto her lap and more than satisfied they would finally get some privacy, when barely minutes into it there was a sharp knock on the window and a torch light being shone inside the vehicle.

She groaned, winding down the window only to be face with her dad.

"Oh- you've got to be kidding me. Are you actually stalking us? 'cause this is awkward, dad. It's getting  _really_ awkward."

"It doesn't bother me." Regina put in, only for Emma to rather forcefully deposit her back into her own seat.

"I was worried you were in some sort of trouble. I got a call saying your car was out here and hadn't moved for a while and I-"

"Should have read between the lines, maybe?" Emma suggested.

"You know, if you just told your mother, you could stop sneaking around."

"Oh my god, I'm not a teenager! If I wanna make-out with my girlfriend in my car, I think I'm entitled to."

She hesitated, playing back in her mind what she'd just said and cursing herself. She definitely sounded like a teenager.

"You should tell your mom." He said more calmly. "Enjoy you... evening... whatever this is."

She watched him leave and let out an aggravated sigh.

"We're gonna have to tell her, aren't we."

"Does she really have  _no_ idea you like women?"

"Well, no. I mean, she wasn't there when I first started dating, was she. She hasn't seen how many men  _or_ women have been in and out of my life. She only knows about Neal. Then Hook. I want her to be okay with it, I mean, I spent 28 years of my life without her opinion and I did just fine, but I just... I don't want her to suddenly reject me. I don't live up to any of her expectations, do I? What if this is just the final straw?"

"She's fine with Ruby." Regina offered.

"Yeah, but... Ruby's not her daughter. She's not royalty."

Regina bit her lip.

To be fair, it was a  _little_ more frowned upon, but then she only had her own experience with her mother to go off, and Cora had done nothing but berate her when she'd discovered her dalliance with Maleficent.

"Let's just do it now. Get it out in the open. As much as I've enjoyed winding up your father, he  _has_ got a point."

~

"Emma, Regina, what a lovely surprise." Snow greeted them, standing back to let them inside.

Emma glanced at Regina, slipping her hand into the other woman's for some extra courage, and then just spitting it out quickly.

"Regina and I are in a relationship. I mean, she's my girlfriend. We share a bed and...  _stuff_."

She shifted awkwardly on her feet, squeezing Regina's hand a little harder as she waited for Snow to flip out.

"Well, of course you do." At Emma's surprised silence, Snow quickly realised she must have been anxious about how she'd take the news. "Oh, sweetheart, you're still the same Emma, you're still my daughter, and I don't love you any differently. It's wonderful news. The only thing that surprises me is how long it took you both to work it all out."

"You really don't mind?"

"I really don't mind."

"But I- I mean, I don't really meet most of the expectations of a  _princess_ , do I? And you and dad kinda seemed sad when I broke up with Hook, and I know you're still friends with Ruby but sometimes people react differently when it's someone closer and dad kept walking in on us and it was getting so awkward and-"

Regina physically put her hand over Emma's mouth to shut her up.

"You're rambling, dear," she whispered softly. "Snow's okay with us."

She slowly removed her hand, and Emma met her mother's gaze once more.

"Emma, you're the perfect princess; and we were sad because we thought  _you_ were. I should have said something, but I didn't want you to eel pressured into telling me. Either of you. And... also... it was funny watching your father squirm."

"You knew he knew?"

"He sleep talks." Snow grinned. "I don't know why everyone presumed I'd have a problem with it. I kiss a fair few princesses myself as a young girl - Ruby included. I just didn't fall in love with any of them.

Regina and Emma both gaped at her, and she felt a strange sense of satisfaction at that.

"Um," Emma started.

"I'll make you both something to drink."

They watched her leave, and Emma felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her. Even if she'd learnt a few things about her parents recently she never would have expected.

"I guess, your mom's  _very_ okay with it," Regina said finally. "You know, she did spend a lot of time in her bedroom with this one girl-"

"Stop it!" Emma demanded. "I don't wanna hear about  _that_."

Regina smiled.

"Okay. Let's go have that drink with your mother."

 


End file.
